warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
ShadowClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In ShadowClan... Wolfpaw ate a mouse.Silverstar 23:49, July 27, 2012 (UTC) He padded into his den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:01, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (Who's he?XD) Silvervenom's sightless blue eyes gazed around camp. Lightningblaze padded over to her brother. "Hey!" she purred.Silverstar 00:03, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (Fireshadow.) "Hey," replied Storm(somthing) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:06, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (I think its....Stormfang, that's it! X3) Silvervenom groomed herself. Lightningblaze flicked her ear. "You should ask Silvervenom to go hunting like you use to." she meowed.Silverstar 00:09, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Um...Uh..." said Stormfang. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:13, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom yawned, waiting for her leader to give her orders. Lightningblaze yawned. "Are you going to ask?" she asked impaitenly.Silverstar 00:15, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yeah..." he replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:16, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Lightningblaze flicked her tail. "Then go.....Are you tired or something?" muttered Lightningblaze, laying down.Silverstar 00:17, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yeah, really tired," said Stormfang, quickly. He laid down in the warriors den to sleep. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:19, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Lightningblaze was already softly snoring. Silvervenom, padded outside.Silverstar 00:20, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Stormfang pretended to fall asleep. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:21, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (Icewish, who would Blazepaw's mate be?) Blazepaw went to apprentice's den. He needed to rest. Prickle! 00:24, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom's paws were in a river. "Wait, is there even a River in ShadowClan territory?! Oh StarClan. i strayed into RiverClan!" thought Silvervenom crossly.Silverstar 00:26, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (I don't know, how about a Rogue) Froststar couldn't sleep. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:29, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom paced around, wondering which way to go.Silverstar 00:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (Young rogue) Prickle! 00:34, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (Well, of course) Anaconda padded through ShadowClan territory. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:36, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom ran into something furry. She thought it was acat, when she reckonized the stnech of a dog.Silverstar 00:37, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I woke and decided to take a walk. I padded out of camp... Prickle! 00:43, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Anaconda ran at the dog. She shape-shifted into a snake and coilded around it. She threw it into a river and changed back into a cat. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:52, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I heard hissing and ran towards it. I saw a she-cat with Silvervenom and a dog drowning in tee water. Prickle! 00:53, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom emerged from the water, gasping for air. For one, she couldn't swim, and the other, she was blind. She tried to use her heat scenes. She noticed Blazepaw on land, and leaped up and padded twoard him.Silverstar 01:08, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Anaconda dragged Silvervenom to safety. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:33, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (I want Badgerface to save Rainkit from being taken by a hawk. :P) Badegrface saw a hawk swooping close to camp... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:26, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (Uh, Icy, Silvervenom already on land. -_-) Silvervenom hissed, and struggled away from Anaconda. "I can find my way to camp on my own!" she spat. Silvervenom's snake sences told her that camp was about an hour away. She followed the faint heat of her clanmates.Silverstar 16:02, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (It's hard to tell from your last post....) Anaconda hissed and padded away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:05, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (oh, srry) Silvervenom made it to camp. She padded into the warriors den. (Deputies sleep in thre, they don't have their own dens. DX)Silverstar 16:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Anaconda padded around ShadowClan territory. She saved that she-clan cat and she didn't even thank her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:13, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom bumped into a wall before laying down in her nest. "Why did the cats attack the dog when i just bumped into it and it didn't do anything?!" thought Silvervenom angerly. She fell asleep.Silverstar 16:16, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Anaconda fell asleep by an oak tree. Lightningblaze woke up and yawned, Wolfpaw was being chased by Applekit, who was trying to pounced on her tail.Silverstar 16:27, July 28, 2012 (UTC) The next morning.... Anaconda woke up and started hunting. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:30, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Lightningblaze yawned. Silvervenom sent out the dawn patrols.Silverstar 16:35, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow padded out to hunt. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:46, July 28, 2012 (UTC) The hawk swooped down and grabbed Rainkit, who squealed with fear. Badgerface raced after it. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:21, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow heard a kit scream. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:22, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Drop the kit, you over sized hen!" Badgerface snarled befor lashing at the hawk's face. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:24, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow lunged at the hawk. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:28, July 28, 2012 (UTC) The hawk screeched in pain when Badgerface slashed at it. It dropped Rainkit. Badgerface caught her, but they both fell onto the ground with a thud. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow killed the hawk and landed on his paws. "Are you O.K?" he asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:39, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Rainkit's fur was fluffed up in terror. Badgerface heaved himself to his paws. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:41, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Are you O.K?" repeated Fireshadow as he placed the dead bird on the ground. It's neck was broken. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:43, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine!" Badgerface snapped. He gave Rainkit poppy seeds and went to the medicine den. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:46, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow growled at him and then threw the hawk in the freash-kill pile. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:48, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Rainkit's fur bristled as she curled in the nursery. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:50, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Lilackit pounced on Raibkit. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:52, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Rainkit hissed softly. (Have yu ever heard kittens hiss? It's cute and funny, to me anyway. :3) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:54, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Lilackit purred and tackled her sister. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:56, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Rainkit hissed louder. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:58, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Comeon Rainkit!" said Lilackit. "Why are you always mean to me?" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Do you think this looks ok?" Rainkit let her fur lie flat to reveal claw marks on her side, which she didn't show Badgerface. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:04, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Why didn't you tell the meddy cat?!" shouted Lilackit. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:05, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Caus ei didn't want to!" she hissed. Badgerface pricked his ears towards the nursery. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:07, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "No!" she shouted. "You go now!" She pushed her sister in the medicine den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:09, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface saw Lilackit push Rainkit towards his den. He padded over to them. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "She didn't show you her cuts!" Lilackit said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:11, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Applekit chased after Rainkit. "Who says she's even hurt!" wailed Applekit, leaping onto Badgerface's back. Shatteredsky of Thunderclan was hunting near the Shadowclan border...Silverstar 19:16, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow saw Shatteredsky by the border. He never really cared about tresspassing. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:17, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky was soon chasing a squirrel. It swiftly crossed the border. Shatteredsky followed, and killed it at Fireshadow's feet. She put her ears back in fear.Silverstar 19:25, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Um, hi," said Fireshadow, calmly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:27, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky's violet eyes were wide with fear. "I-I'm sorry, i-i was didn't know i crossed! My clan needs to be fed..." whimpered Shatteredsky.Silverstar 19:30, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Here," he said as he pounced on a mouse. He killed it and gave it to Shatteredsky. "If ThunderClan really needs it, take this too." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:34, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (Got to go) Shatteredsky smiled. "Thanks," she mewed. "What's your name? I'm Shatteredsky." Shatteredsky meowed.Silverstar 19:36, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (Bye :( ) "Fireshadow," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:38, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface cleaned up Rainkit. "Stay in the nursery!" he growled. "Or you'll get yourself hurt even more and then you won't become an apprentice." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:17, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Wolfpaw padded over to Badgerface. "Uh, Fireshadow's been gone for awhile, we need to get him back, or Silvervenom said she'll make me go on a patrol!" squeaked Wolfpaw. Shatteredsky dipped her head. "Nice to meet you, Fireshadow." she meowed, her violet eyes glistening. "I...er..lie your eyes." mewed Shatteredsky.Silverstar 17:15, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow purred a little. "I like your eyes too," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:21, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky smiled, and purred. "Thanks, my mother often thought my eyes were some birth defect. My sister and borther say its not." meowed Shatteredsky. "Shatteredsky!" Silverlightning called. Shatteredsky pricked her ears. "Uh-oh, i think i've gotta go!" she whimpered.Silverstar 17:25, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow nodded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:29, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky sighed. "I really enjoyed talking to you....do you want to meet me here again toneight?" asked Shatteredsky. "Hurry up, Shatteredsky, Gingerstar wants us back soon!" yowled Stormcry.Silverstar 17:35, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, that would be great," replied Fireshadow. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:39, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky smiled, and then dashed away. Silvervenom growled. "that's right, Wolfpaw!" she hissed. "Fireshadow bettered hurry his tail over here, and he better have prey!" thought Silvervenom angerly.Silverstar 17:44, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow padded back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:49, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom narrowed her eyes. "Did you bring freach kill?" she asked Fireshadow, even though she was facing a den.Silverstar 17:51, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "No," he said, plainly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:59, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom curled a lip. "Then try going hunting again!" she snapped. Wolfpaw sighed. "Thank StarClan i don't have to try hunting!" she meowed, dashing to her den.Silverstar 18:03, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow padded outside of camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:04, July 29, 2012 (UTC) (Is it night now? XD) Silvervenom headed to the warriors den, and accidently stepped on Stormfang's tail. "Sorry!" she squeaked.Silverstar 18:07, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Rainkit curled into a ball. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:13, July 29, 2012 (UTC) (Confused...) Fireshadow sat down by the border. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:14, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Rainkit sneezed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:17, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky trotted over to Fireshadow, pelt well groomed. "Hello," she murmured.Silverstar 18:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Hi," replied Fireshadow, happily. - Icewish Shatteredsky smiled, and purred. "What do you want to do? Do you want to climb some trees?" she asked happily, tail lashing challengingly.Silverstar 20:13, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Whatever you want to do," said Fireshadow. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:40, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky purred. "How about we climb that pine over there? We both know how to climb trees, right?" purred Shatteredsky, pointing her tail at a tall pine.Silverstar 23:44, July 29, 2012 (UTC) (Icy's Post here) (time for a hero! *coughFireshadowsavesShatteredskycough*) Shatteredsky was half way up when she slipped, and was dangling from a claw.Silverstar 23:53, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Baderface's face was bright was starlight as he stared at the glowing moon. - Moss Wolfpaw padded over to Badgerface. "Are you ok?" she asked her mentor. "WE've got poppy seeds if you need them." she mewed.Silverstar 00:00, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (Icy's Post Here) Shatteredksy sighed. "Thanks," she mewed. She looked into his eyes. "I could've been really hurt....How about we try hunting or racing instead." mewed Shatteredsky.Silverstar 00:09, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface flicked his tail. "I don't need those things. I'm perfectly fine." he replied. "I stay awake every night." -Moss (srry, i was feeding my snake. :) ) Wolfpaw nodded, and padded into her den to sleep.Silverstar 00:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky sighed. "Race to those boulders?" she asked Fireshadow.Silverstar 20:36, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow nodded. - Icy Shatteredsky was tired afterwards. She thought the whole meeting was fun, even though she lost the race. She noticed dawn was comming, and sighed. "I've gotta go....It was really fun seeing you! Meet me here tomarrow!" she meowed, dashing off.Silverstar 20:45, August 6, 2012 (UTC) (Is anaconda in ShadowClan? I'm confused) Prickle! 22:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow walked back to camp. Blazepaw was near the Clan border. Prickle! 22:11, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Wildpaw went into the medicine cat den. His paw was twisted, he was sure of it. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:58, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Wolfpaw blinked. "Oh hi, Wildpaw! What do you need?" she asked him, tansy leaves hanging from her mouth.Silverstar 16:17, August 17, 2012 (UTC) "I think I twisted my paw!" He cried. Pain shot through him as he placed it on the ground. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:25, August 17, 2012 (UTC) "C-Calm down!" murmmured Wolfpaw, giving him two poppyseeds, and making him sit.Silverstar 23:29, August 17, 2012 (UTC) "T-thanks," Wildpaw muttered, calming down. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:40, August 17, 2012 (UTC) "Not done yet." mewed Wolfpaw, putting a stick in his mouth. She twisted his paw back, and gave him another poppyseed. "Now we're done." she mewed, finishing up wrapping cobwebs on his paws.Silverstar 23:44, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Wildpaw just stared at his paw in horror. "That was the most terrible experiance ever!" He whispered. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:49, August 17, 2012 (UTC) "The poppyseeds will kick in. Sleep here tonight!" mewed Wolfpaw, her eyes full of wieriness.Silverstar 23:52, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Badgface padded into the den. "Well done" he meowed.❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:55, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Wolfpaw smiled and purred. "Thanks!" she mewed.Silverstar 15:37, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow paced around camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:40, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Wolfpaw blinked. "Why're you nervous, Fireshadow?" asked Wolfpaw.Silverstar 15:45, August 23, 2012 (UTC) "I'm not nervous," he replied, calmly. - Icewish Wolfpaw narrowed her eyes, and padded away. The moon rose, shining brightly. shattered sky waited by the border.Silverstar 16:15, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Tigerfur shook himself free of the dried leaves that fell on his pelt. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 18:22, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Lightningblaze gazed around to see Skyfire preparing to leave camp. "Where are you going?" she asked her. "Uh, n-nowhere!" she mewed.Silverstar 18:26, August 23, 2012 (UTC) (Busted! xD) He narrowed his eyes at the nervous cat. Tigerfur could detect a liar from one hundred fox-lengths away. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 18:35, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Skyfire blinked. "Are you leaving? I don't want you to." Lightningblaze mewed.Silverstar 18:43, August 23, 2012 (UTC) (Are you what?) Tigerfur stuffed his muzzle with fresh-kill. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 18:48, August 23, 2012 (UTC) "O-Of course not! I was just thinking of hunting." mewed Skyfire, shuffling her paws.Silverstar 18:52, August 23, 2012 (UTC) He finished eating. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 18:58, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Skyfire sighed, and padded back into the Warriors den.Silverstar 19:07, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Tigerfur decided to go hunting, to replace all he ate. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 19:12, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Wolfpaw fell asleep, his paw lying beside him. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 00:29, September 3, 2012 (UTC) He brought back a large squirrel. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 22:56, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Skyfire rolled onto her back, bored out of her mind.Silverstar 18:00, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow ran out of camp suddenly. Icewish ♥ 23:09, November 29, 2012 (UTC) (I'll rp her here. ;) I love the little Drummer Boy song! DX) Shatteredsky saw Fireshadow. Her eyes shined. "Hi, Fireshadow," she murmured.Silverstar 23:12, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface picked catmint in a field. ----- Rainkit rolled around. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:41, November 30, 2012 (UTC) "Hi, Shatteredsky," said Fireshadow, happily. Icewish ♥ 01:17, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky purred, pelt shining in the moonlight. She licked his cheek. "My brother's been depressed, sorry i haven't been comming," she murmured.Silverstar 22:28, November 30, 2012 (UTC) "It's fine," said Fireshadow, purring. Icewish ♥ 23:20, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Blazepaw lapped at a pool of water before deciding to return to camp. Prickle! 15:45, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Shatteredsky purred. "You look great," she mewed.---- Silvervenom ran into a tree.Silverstar 17:58, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Thrushpaw looked around camp, bored. 21:08, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw was padding around the camp. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 13:59, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Badgerface opened one eye. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:22, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Shatteredsky sighed, looking up at Fireshadow. "I wish there weren't any borders..." she murmured.---- Wolfpaw yawned.Silverstar 22:09, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Badgerface sniffed his storages. "Low on yarrow." he muttered, running to find his patch. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:13, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Wolfpaw padded over to their storage. They were also low on juniper berries. She padded off.Silverstar 22:23, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Badgerface collected his yarrow and padded back to camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:32, January 29, 2013 (UTC) "There aren't any," said Fireshadow to Shatteredsky. Icewish ♥ 03:03, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Shatteredsky blinked. "Oh, yeah." she mewed, sighing.Silverstar 01:34, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Fireshadow purred and licked Shatteredsky on the head. Icewish ♥ 01:48, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Shatteredsky purred, twinning her tail with his.Silverstar 02:41, February 1, 2013 (UTC) A patrol from ShadowClan started to patrol the borders. Icewish ♥ 02:43, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Shatteredsky squeaked in alarm, adn leapt into a bush.Silverstar 02:45, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Fireshadow tried to lick her scent off his fur. Icewish ♥ 03:03, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Wingkit sat down on his haunches and stared around camp. He was only 3 moons old, but he wondered who his mentor would be.Tigerfoot 06:52, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "What are you looking for?" Stoneclaw asked Wingkit. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 05:07, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Fireshadow ran off. Icewish ♥ 01:58, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Shatteredsky raced to her side of the border.Silverstar 21:44, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan